Human Affairs
by Demonic Host
Summary: Peter had disobeyed the singularly most important law of his pack. To never tell a human being about their existence. Now he must deal with the consequences.


**Human Affairs**

The morning was quiet, not even the birds seemed ready to break it with their cawing. Peter smiled as he pushed some wayward brown hair out of his eyes. Not his of course, no his was kept to a respectable level. It was Olivia's - the woman who had pretty much kept him busy enough for the last few months. She was one hell of a woman. Enough to actually keep him interested and...dare he say it...loyal. The thought was weird considering that he wasn't exactly known as a one woman man. But then again that was pretty much because he couldn't _afford_ to be because of his family. He couldn't exactly bring anyone back to meet his family. After all, the people he dated tended to be humans and that was a no no for a serious relationship. At least, one that he wanted to be honest in. Humans weren't allowed to know that they were werewolves. It was pretty much their only enforced "law".

"You're in a good mood this morning," Olivia said as she turned over, resting her head on the crux of his arm and chest.

"I have every reason to be. I have a soft bed and a beautiful woman to share it with. What more could I want?" The grin on his face was pretty much shit-eating.

She smiled and relaxed, stroking circles on his bear skin. "Well, for starters more time would be nice. Are you sure you have to go on this trip?"

Peter nodded against the top of her head. It wasn't a trip he could avoid. Besides he wasn't sure he wanted to avoid it. The trip would give him a chance to _run_. Not for like a health reason purpose, but actually run like the werewolf he was. To go through a forest without fear of the hunters that seemed to just love passing through. And he'd get to meet up with others like him - other werewolves - that weren't from his direct family line. It wasn't an opportunity that they got very often. But the Wolf Moon all gave them a common time to get together.

"And what if I get myself into trouble why you're away? Who's going to tell me to be more careful while you're gone?"

"You have the number for the hotel. You can probably reach me there. Unless you lost that card like you lost my keys _sweetheart_."

"I didn't _loose_ them," Olivia said as she pushed herself up on his chest to face him. "I just misplaced them and didn't want to look for them because _you_ hid the fact that you had gotten _shot_ from me Peter. What kind of person does that?"

He stared at her for a moment. There was an inner fire in her that kept him amused. A sassy, fiery woman. It really was too bad that she was human. Then again, sometimes her humanity was cute. Like when she'd found out he'd been shot by a hunter's arrow. She'd pretty much raced to the door to block it when he'd made to leave, and then when he looked to the window she'd tried to block that too. Like he couldn't have just moved faster than her, or moved her out of the way.

"A werewolf," he replied.

She flicked his nose. "A dead wolf the next time that happens."

"You wouldn't kill me."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I'm too pretty. Besides, you wouldn't want our kid to grow up fatherless would you?"

He idly reached down to touch her flat stomach. Very flat, no baby bump at all. Olivia rolled her eyes at him and went to lay down on her back. She still didn't believe him. Apparently some half ass doctor had told her she would have difficulties getting pregnant. Something about some complicated egg things. The doctor was human of course. So Peter was pretty sure that his opinion was worthless in the wake of a werewolf pregnancy. He was sure that the medical staff was going to shit bricks when she went in for delivery. Because if he had his way she wasn't going to have to deal with all that blinding, near death pain level shit that humans went through to give birth.

"So have you picked out a name yet?"

"Peter, I'm not pregnant. I know you have a good sense of smell but you're full of it. We've been using protection and you know it. So stop trying to freak me out."

Peter shrugged from his resting position. He slid his arm behind his head as she got up from her spot. She had work to get to - something about a work situation and a guy she had to meet. Tate something or other, he stopped caring.

"Remind me to tell you I told you so in a few months."

She grinned back at him. "But you'll be lying because that'll be my line."

* * *

By the time that two o'clock had come around, Peter enough drinks in him to kill a horse. Another perk of being a werewolf - he'd never gotten drunk before. He'd tried numerous of times of course because what person told that they can't do something doesn't end up trying at some point? He, however, had to act at least a little bit tipsy as he got into the hotel. After all he pretty much smelled like he drank the entire bar. Which wouldn't be _too_ far from the truth...just an exaggeration.

The hotel lobbyist looked at him for a moment, and Peter had to wonder why. He was pretty sure he wasn't showing his ass pretending to be drunk too much. His walk was a practiced ungraceful and the expression on his face was only just a little over exaggerated. By the time he got to his room, however, he figured it out. And he silently cursed the scent of alcohol that left him blind sighted.

Olivia was there...and she looked pissed.

Peter slowly corrected his walk so he didn't appear to have that drunk swag as his brows drew together in concern. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him and he knew that he must have done something seriously messed up. Because the next thing he knew, his face had been hit. Not one of those half-hearted swings. But a full on slap to the right area with enough force to get him to turn his head. Damn that stung.

Turning to look back at her, Peter wiped the blood from his suddenly split lip with his thumb. He sucked on the blood for a second as he watched the fire in her eyes turn them such a dark brown it almost looked black. Oh she was royally pissed alright. And he had no idea what he'd done to deserve it.

"Hello to you _too_," he said after a moment.

"Hello? Hello? Is that all you have to say to me?" Olivia raged at him. "You're not even going to try that whole '_Wait! I can explain!'_ bullshit?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell me what I need to explain. You've been here a lot longer than I have."

"We'll let's see. Why don't we start off with the fact that you told me that this was some big important event you can't miss? Then we can move on to the fact that this big important event meant you going out to drink? And from there we can move on to the fact that you're screwing another woman behind my back. Or maybe the fact that you're _married_."

The last two sentences had been whispered for some sense of decency sake. But to Peter it was as though she had screamed in his ears at the top of her lungs. He opened the door to his hotel room and pulled her in. It wasn't exactly the best buffer against sounds but at least it would get them out of the prying eyes of humans that passed by. He'd already given up on the idea of having privacy from his family. There was no way they weren't already listening in.

"...wait. Rewind that, and pause. What?"

"I came here looking for you to call you a smug know it all and so you can say I told you so, but I found _her_."

"Her?"

"Don't play stupid. We both know you're anything but stupid, Peter. _Thaia_. Thalia _Hale_. Fuck she answered your door in a robe and she still had her ring on!"

"...my sister?"

The clocks seemed to stop working in his head. She thought he was having sex with his sister? Worse that he was _married_ to her?

Olivia stepped back with her mouth open. A disgusted expression appeared clearly on her face. Mixing with all that rage he had to say it was not an attractive look.

"That's sick. You're sick. Is that some fucked up werewolf thing or something? Because damn it, you're_sister_?"

As soon as she uttered the word werewolf, Peter's stomach dropped. His eyes widened and his mouth opened a little. Shit. No. Shit. Damn. Fuck. The golden rule. The only fucking damned rule. And she had to go and open her mouth about the truth he'd told her.

No. No. Thalia was _not_ going to lay one claw on her. No. But...how could he stop her? What could he do that would stop his law abiding sister from doing as she had always done?

"Well?"

"Olivia...be quiet."

He bowed his eyes. And received another slap. Then another. He hadn't even noticed that she'd gotten close enough for the first one honestly. It was on the third slap that he caught her wrist. His eyes were lowered, messy bangs from the night of partying with his cousins (distant, very distant...well, he was sure they were related somehow at least) hiding the pained look in his eyes.

"I can't believe -"

And before she had time to finish that statement, Peter kissed her. There really was nothing else he could do at that point. Olivia had a fiery temper and that was one of the things he had liked about her. When she got going she was fierce and determined. She'd already made up her mind that he was guilty, so he was. And he _was_ guilty - just not of the disgusting things she placed on him.

He was guilty of liking a human, his human who called herself Olivia. He was guiltily of liking honesty. And he was guilty of mixing the two up. He was guilty of telling her the truth about him - that he was a werewolf. He was guilty of breaking that law of his pack and he couldn't take it back now.

Neither could she. Thalia would know. And she would uphold the law. Olivia had known him for far too long to simply have her memories erased. They couldn't do that without ripping away a large portion of her life. They coudn't cover it up that way. Oh god.

Peter felt sick to his stomach as he backed his fiery little human up against a wall, his lips still locked with hers as his hands went to hold her tightly to him.

Thalia was going to kill her.

No. No. He couldn't let that happen.

Peter pulled away and hid the look of despair on his face by letting his eyes flash supernaturally blue. She'd always been facinated by that. Now, though, Olivia was having none of it.

"You're so sexy when you're wrong," Peter said with a confident smirk. "You think I'd be desensitized to it by now, but somehow I'm not."

The woman who he'd just thoroughly kissed looked at him all piss and vinegar like. "What?"

"Thalia Hale is my sister. My older sister. She was probably just in my room because her bathroom was taken up - my nephew Derek is in her room too and he can be _quite_ the bathroom hog. I am _not_sleeping with her - that's disgusting that your mind went there, by the way - and I am definitely not_married_ to her. "

Oh, look, now she realized her mistake. Maybe not her fatal one (the whole slip of werewolf off of her tongue) but at least she'd gotten something out of all of this.

"Oh my...oh my god," she looked so flustered and shocked that Peter really just wanted to laugh.

Now wasn't a good time though. He needed to make sure that Thalia didn't uphold pack law and kill her for knowing about them being werewolves. When she looked up at him with those eyes of hers, he knew that no matter what happened that it was going to hurt. But it would hurt less knowing that she'd be alive.

"Don't worry, I know how you can make it up to me. I did say that you looked sexy as hell when you're wrong, didn't I?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, shoving playfully at his chest. Peter smirked and moved in closer. His hand went to her hair and he didn't bother letting go of her all night.

* * *

The next morning, Peter could feel the disappointment in Thalia's stare. And her anger. And every other negative thought she'd ever had about him. They'd never quite gotten along with the whole age difference, and it was never more obvious than it was now.

"Do you know what you have done?" Thalia asked in a dark, whispery tone.

"Don't I always?" Peter retorted.

He resisted the urge to look back to check on the sleeping Olivia. After what he'd put her through, she needed the sleep. Besides if he saw her now, knowing that he was going to have to leave and never look back, it would be harder. Especially since her words from last night had sunk in. She'd come to tell him that he had a right to say 'I told you so'. Which meant that he was right about her being pregnant. He was going to be a father. _Him_.

The thought was terrifying. Only just overshadowed by the fact that to save the both of them he had to give up that right. Thalia _might_ stay her hand if she knew that Olivia was pregnant. It was one of the by-clause in that antique of a rule. Only until she had given birth. If the child ended up a werewolf they'd be safe...if the child ended up a human, Olivia would meet an unfortunate end. He'd get to keep the kid but loose her. Their child would grow up without a mother. And he'd have to live under an alpha that had killed her all for the sake of some fucking law.

Thalia stood up sharply. She turned around for a moment so she could take a deep breath.

Peter knew himself well enough to know that he could never let that happen. And he knew that he rather liked living too. That he wanted all of them to live. So he'd done the unthinkable and Thalia was_pissed_ at him for it.

"It's only supposed to be done by an _alpha_ Peter."

Peter snorted. "Like you? You would have killed her, Thalia, admit it."

"Yes. To protect the pack."

"To uphold some law that has so much dust on it, it should be thrown in the garbage you mean."

She stilled and her eyes gazed back to Olivia. Peter held fast. He couldn't look. Not now.

"What I do, I do to protect everyone. I wish you could understand that. I wish you would stop acting out and see that what I do, I do because it is the right thing to do."

She must have saw the pain and restraint in his features somehow. His hard-ass of an older sister sighed. There was a look of calmness to her face that he didn't quite trust.

"What's done is done. I can't change the fact that you took all her memories of you, of us, away even if you had no right to do that. Even if you _shouldn't_ have been able to do that. You have always done what you've wanted Peter...and I hope this is what you want. Her life is spared because she will not remember who and what we are. But you are to never see her again. Never to go near her again. And never to talk to her again. Do you understand me?"

Peter nodded. He'd been expecting as much.

"I'm serious Peter. If you do...there will have to be some more consequences for you."

Rolling his eyes, Peter grabbed his stuff as Thalia headed out the door. Drama queen. He'd gotten all of his stuff together as quickly as possibly and headed to the door. He stopped, his heart pounding in his chest, and took in a deep breath. It was like something was holding him in that room. The idea of actually walking out now that he had no more time hurt him in almost a physical way.

And against his better judgement, Peter looked back just in time to see her turn over in her sleep and place her hand on her lower abdomen. Then he walked out of both of their lives and never looked back, quietly shutting the door as to not disturb her much needed healing sleep.


End file.
